My Hetalian Adventure: Don't Trust Mirrors!
by KoreanHetalian
Summary: Hanna was walking around at a local event when she finds a magic mirror that grants wishes. She looks too closely and falls in! There appears to be a girl with similar looks after her. Will she be able to get home? No romance, rated T Cursing and small gore. First Story, Please don't flame! Self-Insert
1. Chapter 1: Wild Crazy Bitch Appeared!

I walked down the roads of my town looking at the different vendors at a local event. I walked past a stand with a strange mirror with an even more ominous note. "Make a wish and look into the mirror, but-" The rest of the note was torn off. I scoffed at the idea of a wish granting mirror, but I decided to humor this person. I thought about a wish I most likely wouldn't regret. "I wish I could go to the Hetalia world," I muttered then gazed into the mirror. A hand grabbed me by my shoulders and dragged me in. I screamed my lungs out as I fell further into the strange portal like mirror.

"Ugh…My head," I mumbled out looking at my surroundings. "Where am I?" I seemed to be in a field. I turned in a circle to see if anything looked familiar. Flower, flower, girl, flower, flow- wait, girl? I thought as I looked back to where I saw the girl and saw a girl with similar hair eyes even similar size to me.

"So you finally decided to wake up?" She said mockingly. I looked at her clothes, she wore a pink low cut tank top with jeans cut to look like short-shorts.

"I didn't 'decide' to wake up I just did," I replied bluntly. "You look like me, except I wear different clothing."

"That's because I am you, except your opposite," She said staring me in the eyes. "I'm way more fashionable than you, so I think I got the better deal." I thought about what happened for a second and a thought crossed my mind.

"Hey, if you're my opposite, does that make you a lesbian?" I questioned bluntly. She had a face full of shock which quickly turned to rage.

"How dare you ask me that! I'm straight thank you very much!" She screeched. I could only laugh at her sudden reaction. That was until. She lunged at me with her nail trying to scratch me. I side-stepped using my leg with my injured ankle from Tae Kwan Do, and I ended up tripping over my own feet. She lunged again this time grabbing my bad ankle. She used both of her hand to make my foot and leg twist in different directions. It hurt a lot and I started to scream in agony. As she twist them further my screams grew louder. It felt like an eternity until….

SNAP!

The snap echoed in my head as I cried in pain and screamed in agony. The other me laughed as she stood up. "I was a creation of the mirror, I am Isabella, now don't forget it," She cackled as she walked away from my weakened form. I attempted to stand and fell down. I tried once more and was successful and started limping to the forest.

I walked until I came upon a clearing with a box of tomatoes. I looked at the box remembering I didn't eat lunch and I didn't pack lunch in my backpack, so I sat down and leaned on the box. I eventually drifted into a deep sleep.

A/N: Thanks for reading here's some info you'll need to know:

Name: Hanna Engel  
Age: 14  
Appearance: Mid-back length black hair, black eyes, fair skin, glasses, black t-shirt under a green sweatshirt, navy blue pants, hair in ponytail, and about 153 centimeters (5 foot 1 inches).  
Personality: Sarcastic, cheerful, acts a bit crazy, yet can be serious and polite.  
Other minor details: Usually packs a small backpack when going places it contains sketch pads, drawing supplies, water, and money. Also has horrible sight without glasses.


	2. Chapter 2: Italy

~NEW POV!~

I'm supposed to be fighting a descendant of the great Roman Empire, but so far no such luck. I thought as I explored the vast forest. "Ve vere able to cross that border easily isn't zhat right Herr Schtick. I'm so sorry I didn't share my livervurst vith you. Zhe invasion vas going so vell I forgot to feed mein schticky friend," I said as I continued walking in the forest. I walked until I came upon a box of tomatoes. I approached the box only to hear a high pitched voice.

"Hello! I'm the box of tomato fairy!" The voice yelled. Behind the box I heard a groan, I chose to ignore it until I figured out who was in the box.

"I feel as if someone is in here," I said as I pried the top open ignoring their protests. The top soon pop off revealing a man screaming his head off. I was going to interrupt him when I heard a voice from behind the box.

"Can you keep it down? I'm tired," The voice yawned out. I saw to arm stretch out from behind the box. I walked to behind the box and saw a teenager leaning on the box.

"Who are you two!" I demanded, as the two of them shook in fear.

"I'm Italy, descendant of the Roman Empire! Please don't shoot I'm a virgin I'm no fun to shoot! I'm too young-" Italy kept shouting, as I turned my gaze to the girl.

"Vhat's a girl doing in zhe battlefield?" I questioned. She shrugged as she stood up.

"I umm…. Have to go umm…. Home, yeah home," She lied. She starts to limp away but I catch her arm.

"You two are coming vith me," I glared at the two of them. They both gulped loudly.

~HANNA'S POV~

Well my wish came true, but my ankle hurts like hellfire is burning it off. Well the good news is he's carrying me, bad news I have no clue where I am. Hmmm…. Well we're going to Germany so I can say I've been to four countries. Eventually when we arrived Italy and I were put in a cell together.

"So who are you bambina?" Italy asked tilting his head.

"I'm Hanna!" I tell him with a smile. "I'm being optimistic by saying this, but at least I don't have to walk around on my twisted ankle!" Italy tilted his head in confusion. I sighed and decided to explain what happened before I stopped to rest by his tomato box. I don't know if he was listening, but I saw Germany listening to our conversation. "By the way did that box even have tomatoes in it?" I asked hopefully. Italy shook his head in response. I frowned wishing I had lunch.

"Here's lunch you two," Germany said giving us one plate. "You'll have to share." I took the food and split it in half.

"Which half do you want?" I asked holding the plate to Italy. He pointed to the- umm…- the side with the smaller portion and we both ate from the plate (I have problems with left and right okay!). "That was good," I sighed of relief from finally getting a decent meal.

~TIMESKIP~

"Vhy don't you two try to escape," Germany asked as Italy laid on the floor as I watched him.

"Well I get feed and taken care of and nobody picks on me!" Italy smiled. Germany turned his gaze to me.

"I can't go anywhere," I replied. Germany's eyes narrowed at me as I stood up and tripped. "I injured my ankle and I don't know where my home is." Germany sighed as he opened the door.

"Hey look zhe door is open," Germany said. Italy stood up and grabbed my hand. We walked outside and I watched as he flirted with some of the locals then we walked back into the cell. Germany face palmed and released an exasperated sigh.

"Hey Germany," Italy exclaimed from the cell. "I wrote a song for you!" I looked over to Italy and Germany and smiled. "Germany, Germany, Germany is a really, really nice place, even though I'm your prisoner you give me food and it doesn't suck like England's food," I started giggling at the song due to the cute lyrics Italy was singing. "Sausages with cheeses always taste so good! It'd be heaven for a dog, Yeah, that's Germany. How is it you Germans are so robust? You're crushing me with your intimidation. My fragility causes me to openly weep out of fear, your women terrify me! Is it the norm to drink a barrel of beer and bust it on somebody's head! Please don't come to my place in large mobs, German tourist are scary! Even the girls from Germany are more rugged then I am, yahoo!" Germany just stared at him with a stare of shock before he snapped out of it.

After watching Germany fit Italy in a crate and ship him back home I never underestimated the power of songs. "How did you fit him in a crate and legally ship him?" I asked Germany. Germany just turned his glare toward me causing me to shudder.

"So vhat country do you represent?" Germany asked. I tilted my head in confusion. "If your out in zhe battlefield you must be a country, now tell me who you are!" I was terrified, I didn't know how to answer, I was petrified.

"I- I," I barely managed to stutter out. Tears pricked my eyes. Next time I see that mirror, I will f*cking shatter it. I thought of my current situation. I was backed in a metaphorical corner I couldn't escape. I felt for something to fiddle with so I started fumbling with the pendent of my mood necklace. "I don't know," I finally managed to whisper out. Germany placed his gloved hand on my head and got to my eye level.

"Vhy didn't you say something earlier?" Germany asked looking at me. I only looked down in shame.

"You were intimidating me with your tallness and seriousness," I replied the tears threatening to fall.

"You can stay vith me until ve find out who you are, okay?" Germany compromised. I looked up the tear disappearing, I nodded. A smiled spread across my face as Germany stood up. "From now on you are German territory."

**A/N: After this chapter there will be a small time skip to after WW1 or the beginning of WW2 so please bear with me. If there are any grammar mistakes of any commas need to added please inform me if it really bothers you. I will represent a made up country, but it won't play a huge roll. Anyway will Hanna see Isabella again? Find out next time!**

**P.S: Isabella is a bit of an inside joke I had with my dad about 4-5 years ago. I had a water bottle with and "H" on it and I dropped it, I thought it was an "I" so I was confused. My dad told me it was an "H", then joked about it really belonging to my evil twin Isabella. I laughed because it was funny at the time.**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Not an Armrest!

"The time was World War 2!" I exclaimed to myself.

"Hanna, vhat are you doing?" Germany asked sighing with exasperation. He gave me look that said 'Are you crazy?' I only giggled until a German dude ran in paniced.

"Germany! We have bad news!" He started. We turned to his direction. "Italy has become our ally!" Germany's face only held shock and anger. Italy came in the house only to be kicked out by Germany. Italy came flying back to the house though.

"How do you kick that hard?" I asked with sparkles in my eyes. My question sadly went ignored as Germany let Italy back into the house.

"Come on, we can be an alliance!" Italy reasoned. "You can be my big brother! I get in trouble and you come to rescue me!" Germany's eyes softened as the conversation continued.

"An alliance, zhat sounds nice," Germany agreed. I nodded in agreement.

"We can win this war together!" I exclaimed cheerfully. They both nodded in agreement.

~MINI TIME SKIP~

"Man it is SOOOO, hot here," I panted as the three of us walked in the desert.

"Yay! I have water. Now I can make pasta!" Italy said happily holding a cooking pot.

"Don't vaste our vater," Germany told Italy. "No one vould believe me if I said you died making pasta in zhe desert." (Had to XD)

~TIME SKIP~

"So why are we in Japan?" I asked Italy. Italy shrugged and looked to Germany.

"Ve're here to form and alliance with Japan," Germany replied to my question. Italy and I both made an 'O' with our mouthes. We continued the path to Japan's office... House... I'm actually not 100% sure what, but we were going to meet Japan. "He should be here," Germany stated as we approached a Japanese style house. Germany knocked on the door. A (handsome) Japanese man in a white naval uniform opened the door.

"Oh herro, you must be Germany," Japan said to Germany. "Who are you two?"

"Umm... I'm Hanna and this is Italy," I introduced Italy and me. "I just realized you're all taller than me," I said as I started going off in thought.

"Hanna! Focus!" Germany yelled at me startling me. I jumped and fell.

"I didn't mean to bite her arm! She was using me as an arm rest!" I yelled in shock earning myself a face palm a from Germany and a raised eyebrow from Japan.

"Is she arways rike this?" Japan asked Germany. Germany sighed, "Unfortunately, yes."

"Unfortunately! It's what makes me unique from some people! Plus it was her fault for using me as an armrest. I warned them I would bite their arm!" I exclaimed. It was true I said if they used me as an armrest again, and I quote, 'I would bite their fricking arm off.' We were about to go into Japan's house when I saw Isabella again. "Umm... Uh... I saw something shiny and I want to go check it out," I said to Germany.

"Fine go see what it is, but come back as soon as you find what it is," Germany advised as the three nations entered the house. I ran off into the forest to chase after Isabella. Good thing my ankle healed after a while, I thought running toward the clearing.

"So you decided to follow me," Izzy started. "Well your going to regret coming here." She lunged at me with her nails, I sidestepped in time to dodge, but still got a little scratch on my cheek. "So your ankle is healed," She taunted. "I'll have to twist it again, such a shame." She reached for my ankles but I jump dodged and kicked her to the ground.

"Not falling for that again," I said looking down at her. "Now your going to answer my questions I have." She smirked at me and punched me in the stomach.

"Now, now don't be so serious, a scowl doesn't suit your face," She stated smugly. I looked up at her. "But I all I can say is you'll be missing this." She held up my mood necklace.

"No, I won't be missing that," I replied. "I got that for like $2.00 at a summer camp." She just laughed in response.

"Oh, but it's so much more," she cackled.

"Why did you bring me here?" I growled. "You are the one who dragged into the mirror." I hardened my glare. She only giggled.

"Oh~ I don't know," she teased. She giggled once more before leaving. I turned back to walk to Japan's house. How am I suppose to cover these scratches she caused, I thought as I walked back. I eventually reached the house again. I knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Oh herro again, did you find what you saw?" Japan asked me. I nodded in response.

"It was only a stream of water," I replied. Japan nodded and led me to where Germany and Italy were. "Hello!" Italy ran up and hugged me.

"You're okay!" He exclaimed. "You were gone for so long, and we were so worried and- what happened to your cheek." He kneeled down to examine my cheek better.

"I-uh, cut it on a, ummm... branch looking for the shiny!" I quickly lied. Japan gave me the look that told me he knew I was lying. Italy seemed to buy it though. I feel horrible for lying to them, but it would be safer for them if they didn't know about Isabella.

A/N: Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed. Japan joined this chapter so yay! So did Isabella so not so yay! The whole arm rest thing is a true story that happened between my friends and I but I never bit my friend's arm off. I warned them! Anyway I want to thank crazysquidgirl for reviewing! I was inspired to write this story I started from boredom.


	4. Chapter 4: InSanItY?

"I-uh, cut it on a, ummm... branch looking for the shiny!" I quickly lied. Japan gave me the look that told me he knew I was lying. Italy seemed to buy it though. I feel horrible for lying to them, but it would be safer for them if they didn't know about Isabella.

"I don't berieve you," Japan said as Italy gasped in shock and Germany face-palmed. "You are not the best riar." I looked down aware of this fact.

"You got me, but I can't tell you what I really saw," I replied. "I want you to be safe." Tears threatened to fall when I heard her giggle.

"Oh, Hyun-Hee [1]," Izzy teased. "Are you keeping me a secret? I thought we were friends." Izzy pouted as Japan, Germany and Italy looked back and forth between the two of us.

"When were WE ever friends?" I replied angrily. "You twist my ankle, take my $2 necklace, and you dragged me though a mirror! No wonder I want you dead." I glared at her as she laughed at my anger.

"Oh, it seems the absence of the necklace is already starting," She giggled. Her gaze fell to my left hand. I noticed this action and looked for myself. I stepped back in shock as I saw a black vine spreading further on my arm. My whole body trembled as I looked back up at Izzy.

"What did it do, give me a tattoo?" I asked not really wanting her to respond. "Why is it moving on its own?" She giggled as Italy clung to Germany. Japan was reaching for his katana.

"Who are you?" Japan asked. "Oh how rude of me!" Izzy said with mock surprise. "I am Isabella, creation of the mirror Hyun-Hee came through." Japan looked at me with curiosity as I took as step forward and lifted her by the front of her tank top.

"You listen here!" I yelled at her. The strange part was I wasn't doing it it was like I couldn't control my body, only watch it. "You have no right to call me by my middle name!" Germany couldn't do much with Italy clinging to him, but Japan separated us before my body could do any damage. I collapsed to the floor and started to laugh manically. "ArE YOu GoiNG to StoP mE?" my smile became sadistic as the black vines twisted up my neck and on my face. I was about to attack Germany and Italy! I had to focus all my will power to stop myself. "St-st-STOP!" I yelled before darkness surrounded me.

~3rd person POV~

Hanna passed out after she passed out. Japan caught her and set her down gently. "What did you do to her?" Japan asked glaring at Izzy. Izzy responded with a giggle she turned around and began walking away.

She turned her head and replied, "Nothing much~!" Germany glared at her while Italy hugged Germany tighter. "I'm just driving over the edge~! To a point where she could kill anyone~!" Italy began to cry as Izzy ran out the house.

"Vhat are ve going to do?"

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and short chapter! D: I had slight writers block. Sorry if you didn't like it or get what's happening. If you need me to explain more I gladly will! [1]: My middle name. It means "Merciful Light"


	5. Chapter 5: Dat Island

~Hanna's POV~ I opened my eyes to see a blinding light and a throbbing headache. "What the heck happened?" I asked, but it sounded more like, "Whu the he happen?" I was lying on a futon with a wet cloth on my forehead. I turned around the room and looked for something familiar. All I found was my backpack. I was deep in thought when Japan walked into the room with Italy and Germany.

"Ve~ She woke up!" Italy exclaimed. I looked up groggily at the three. "We finished the business stuff, and now the four of us are allies, after you sign the paper of course." Germany handed me the paper as grabbed a pen from my pencil box (Don't question me.), and did my best to sign in cursive. It looked more like some sort of foreign language then actual words [1]. Japan took the paper and raised an eyebrow.

"What ranguage did you write in?" Japan asked looking at my sloppy signature. I awkwardly laughed as I had an anime sweat-drop roll down my head. "By the way how are you feering? You passed out before the girr reft."

"I'm fine," I replied. "Sorry for lying to you, I just didn't want you guys to get hurt. She a crazy son of a muffin!" Italy smiled at my sudden recovery.

"Our first mission as an alliance is going to an island to see if it is inhabited by anyone," Germany stated. "If it is unoccupied, ve'll build a base there for further use."

~TIME SKIP OF EPICNESS~

"What. The. Fu-" I started to say when Italy put his hand over my mouth.

"You shouldn't swear like mi fratello (my brother)!" Italy scolded.

"I was going to say fudge," I corrected. Italy sighed in relief. "But seriously, what the f***! What even happened!"

"Hanna!" Germany scolded.

"What are you so worried about?" I asked. "The author is censoring the words using the star thingies." Japan looked troubled.

"Erm, Hanna-san, you shouldn't break the fourth warr rike that," Japan said checking if everything was still intact. I nodded as I checked the beach area we crashed into.

"So what are we doing for survival?" I asked poking at the sand. Italy started building a sand umm... Castle? I'm not certain what it was, but I can only assume it was a castle. "For food there might be fruit, and for water we could erm... What are we going to do for water?" I started to drift off as Japan and Germany made plan.

"Alright, Japan you go look for food in zhe jungle, Hanna go vith him to find a spring of fresh water. I'll stay here to vatch Italy," Germany commanded snapping me out of my trace.

"Yes sir! As a territory of Germany I will only do my best!" I stated. I looked over to see Italy was doing only to see a sand sculpture of pasta defying gravity.

"I thought it was a castle! How is it defying the laws of physics like that?"

"It's a work of art," Japan mumbled in amazement.

"Ja, but it's making me hungry," Germany replied.

~TIME SKIP OF PASTA~

"Man I hate forests," I said wandering about. I got separated from Japan while looking around. "What's really bad is, I haven't found any water! This is a predicament!" I continued walking until I heard a noise coming from the bushes. I jumped, hugged a tree and screamed. I was surprised to see a man with long blonde hair and blue eyes, and with him a man with messy blonde hair and green eyes. "Mother of all that is muffins! Why did I hug a tree!" I started yelling a rant about my tree allergies and how I made them worse.

"Who are you?" The green eyed gentleman asked interrupting my rant. I turned to face them and extended my left hand.

"I am Hanna, I'm unsure of what country I represent though," I introduce myself. The green eyed man stared at my hand before actually shaking it.

"I am England, also known as Great Britain," He responded. England released his hand and the other blonde approached me.

"Bonjour," He started. "I am France, and might I say you look quite lovely, mademoiselle." France took my right hand and kissed my knuckle. I took my hand back and looked at him with a confused expression.

"Anyway," England said break a potential awkward silence. "Are you allied with anyone by chance?" I nodded smiling.

"I'm currently German territory, but only until we find out who I am," I stated. The two Europeans gained a panicked look.

"What are we going to do!" England whisper-yelled.

"We could interrogate 'er," France replied. I had no clue what was happening at the moment, but I had the feeling I was going to be kidnapped by these two nations. I ran deeper into the forest forgetting I was getting even more lost. I soon slowed to a walk realizing I wouldn't be able to find my way back to the Axis powers. I stood at a complete stop and started to cry.

"Are you alright, aru?" A man with a ponytail asked me. He was taller than me, but not by much.

"Yeah," I lied. "Just a lit-" I stopped myself and rephrased my answer. "No, I'm lost, I can't find my way back to my allies, these two blondes are trying to interrogate me, and I suck with left and right!" I was about to sit down when England an France ran out from behind a tree.

"Quick, China, grab that girl!" England exclaimed as he chased after me. I screamed as I ran back toward the direction France and England came from. My lungs were extremely tired and my side hurt as I continued running. I turned my head back to see if the three men were chasing me and I ran into a tall man in a coat. He gave off that aura that said, "Make me angry off and you're dead." I shivered a bit and tried to run past him, but he caught me with his hand.

"Vhere are you going little girl?" He asked with cute, but creepy smile. I ducked and ran out from his hand and continued until I reached the beach I started back again. I sighed in relief as I walked to the fire they set up.

"Vhere vere you?" Germany asked with worry. "Ve couldn't find you in zhe forest, and vhy do you look so tired?" I panted and gave the one moment action.

"I have bad news and really bad news which do you want to hear first?" I asked sitting by Italy's sleeping form.

"HAHAHA! Listen to me and my awesome hero voice!" An obnoxiously loud voice yelled. "China, I choose you!" China jumped and started to attack Germany and Japan.

"Okay I'll start with the really bad news," I started as Japan and Germany dodged China's wok."These four people were chasing me in the forest after I got lost. " Germany was hit over the head with the wok. "And I couldn't find any fresh water." Japan was hit over the head with the wok. Japan and Germany lay motionless on the beach as Italy and I shook in fear. Italy waved his white flag as I stood up. The Allies approached us.

"Hanna! Stay behind me and maybe they won't hit us!" Italy yelled at me, but his advice went unheeded. Something wasn't right, I glanced down at my hand to see the vines twisted up my neck and up to my face once more. All I could do is watch my body move and attack on its own at this point.

"WhO'S NeXt?"

A/N: Thanks for reading and bearing with the barely visible plot. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if you don't like the whole black vines thing, but I got the idea when I was drawing and anime person and I accidentally added a swirl on the face and it looked like the vine pattern I drew all over my hand and wrist. Seriously though, if you draw a black vine on your hand don't use permanent marker. Thanks for your constant support and sorry for not uploading for a while. I was on a cruise and there's not free wi-fi.

[1]: Fun Fact- I can't write in cursive.


	6. Chapter 6: The Allies and the Truce

I started to attack the Allies using several Tae Kwon Do techniques I learned from my instructor(dad). I attacked England who dodged my kicks. Then I was heading to America, when I was hit in the back of the head.

"I got the girl," Russia said lifting me up.

"Retreat!" America yelled before I passed out.

~3rd Person POV~

Italy could only watch as Hanna was kidnapped by the Allies. After the Allies left, Japan and Germany woke up to a lack of random nonsense and Italy crying and screaming. Japan was the first to take notice of Hanna's absents. Germany soon started to look around too, the two searching were hoping Hanna was just going to pop out and say "That was a great game of Hide and seek!" or something like that. "Italy, vhere is Hanna?" Germany asked with a look of irritation on his face. Italy sobbed louder and longer. "Ve can't get a vord out of Italy, so do you zhink zhe Allies took her?" Japan nodded in agreement as Italy was waving his flag.

~Hanna's POV~ (Sorry for so many changes! DX)

My head throbbed as if someone hit me with a cooking utensil, oh wait. Anyway I woke up to see five blurry figures. Three of them looked male and the other two looked female. "Ow, my head," I complained as I tried to rub my head, but my hands were tied. "What happened? Why are you blurry? Who are you people!?" My questions were flying out of my mouth as I panicked more and more, eventually a gloved hand shut me up, sort of. I still talked into the glove, but you couldn't register the words.

"Bloody hell, she just like America while he's talking and eating!" A familiar voice stated loudly as I heard a face-palm. I stopped talking and squinted to see the figures better. Instead of seeing three men and two ladies, I saw four men and a female-ish man with a beard.

"Wait, your England!" I remembered out loud, but it sounded like, "Hrmm, hrm, hrm, hmmmmm!" I looked up to see Russia covering my mouth.

"You'll be quiet, Da?" Russia asked while some of the Allies shook in fear, I didn't see the problem though. I shook my head as he repeated "kol" over and over again. I soon realized I made a mistake and nodded my head rapidly and he released my mouth. "Vill you tell us vhat the Axis are doing?" I replied by shaking my head and closing my lips tightly.

"Why don't you just use those awesome techniques to escape like you used to attack England!" America asked shaking me by the shoulders.

"Please stop shaking me I prefer to have my personal space bubble as much as possible," I said ignoring his question. America pouted as China approached.

"So who are you anyway?" China questioned looking at my attire.

"I'm Han- Purple. I'm Purple [1], I'm not telling you my real name, and I'm fourteen years of age, " I introduced myself. "Hm, that was overly complicated since I'm pretty sure 40% of you know my real name." My mind began to wander again until the five sat around me, examining me which made me a little uncomfortable.

"Where are those strange black vines?" England asked getting in my face examining it. I was blushing really hard since I wasn't used to people, especially men. But good thing I have darkish skin so it wasn't noticeable. I stiffened my arms and got them out of the bindings, then lifted my left hand in order to get him out of my personal space bubble (PSB) and pulled up my sleeve. I noticed the vines were now twisted around my whole forearm. My eyes widened at its quick growth. "How long have these been here?"

"Umm... Probably a week or so?" I replied unsure. The vines twisted half way up my bicep after I said that. "And before it was just on my pointer!" I started to panic and the vines twisted even faster.

"You need to calm down," England said soothingly. I guess it helped that his accent was all ready calming too. I tried to, but it was like the vines were causing the panic itself in order to grow. I normally wouldn't panic over something as stupid as a growing tattoo. I heard a familiar giggle coming from behind France.

"Oh Hyun-Hee, fighting the curse of using the mirror?" Izzy said as the Allies turned to face her. The Axis soon followed close behind.

"Get back here and tell me where-" Germany yelled until he stopped mid-sentence. I looked up to see Germany, Japan and Italy behind Izzy, yet they were frozen in place. So were the Allies, yet I could see England still moving faking immobility. Izzy was unaware of this so I kept quiet.

"Now you understand the importance of this!" Izzy held up the mood necklace. "Most who wish upon the mirror fall into madness immediately, but you." She glared at me. "You had this STUPID necklace that had the magical capabilities to stop the madness from growing!" She was stepping towards me as she spoke. I tried to step backward, but I was stuck to the ground. Izzy pulled out a knife and continued talking, "If only you would have been a good little girl, we wouldn't have to deal with this right now!" She was running towards me. I glanced toward England hoping he would do something soon. I looked to see Izzy getting closer and closer, then I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the knife to pierce me. It happened so fast I had no clue what happened. All I heard was the sound of my flesh being cut over and over, collapsing to the ground, and worried voices calling out. But I passed out hoping I would wake up.

~England's POV While Time was Stopped~

I used a little of my magic in order to unfreeze myself from time. This would help me understand what's happening and why that girl has those vines. Hanna has those vines from a curse, but what does the curse do? "Now you understand the importance of this!" The girl held up a necklace that radiated a strange power. "Most who wish upon the mirror fall into madness immediately, but you." She paused to glared at Hanna. "You had this STUPID necklace that had the magical capabilities to stop the madness from growing!" She walked toward Hanna as she mumbled to herself. Hanna tried to step back, but it seemed as if her feet were immobilized. I took a moment to process this newly acquired information. Hanna apparently isn't from this world if she came through a mirror, but why would she have a necklace of magical capabilities? I glanced back to see the double rush at Hanna with a knife I was at no distance to help. I used my magic to unfreeze the rest of the Allies and the Axis.

"Hanna!" I heard Italy call out to her.

-Warning: A bit gory, skip if you want-

I looked over to see the double ripping at Hanna's skin with the knife digging under the skin then slice downward to peel of the layer. She had already cut up her right arm, now she was carving a design symmetrical on the left arm. The double cackled as she lifted the blade as if to thrust it again, but was stopped.

-Warning over! :D-

"That's enough," Japan stated hitting the knife out of the double's hand using his katana. The double took a step back realizing she was outnumbered and cornered.

"Th-this isn't o-over!" She claimed. America laughed as he went up too attack her "Are you sure about that little dude?" America stated walking up to her.

"Now it's my chance to be the hero!" Before America could even blink the girl crystalized to glass and shattered away.

"Why don't we call a temporary truce," France suggested looking over at the Axis and bloodied girl.

"I normally wouldn't agree with France, but I have to agree," I said reluctantly.

"Oh? You're not going to call me a frog, 'ow unusual of you, Angleterre," France mocked me.

"Shut up you Frog!" I replied angrily.

"Quiet! Our main concern is vhat to do vith Hanna, not bicker about nonsense!" Germany yelled quieting everyone. Japan and China were patching up her injuries. Hanna coughed while the two were wrapping the bandages.

"Wh-where is she?" Hanna asked weakly looking around. She attempted to stand, but China stopped her.

"You need to stay still, aru," China informed as she laid back down. Japan and China soon finished wrapping Hanna which gave me the chance to interrogate her.

"Hanna, what did that girl mean by wishing upon a mirror?" I asked my curiosity peaking.

"Since I'm too tired to lie, so I'll tell you the truth, so I don't have guilt," Hanna started with a sigh. "I'm from another world." It was still hard to believe she's from another dimension, yet it made sense. "I was in my town at a local event, when I saw a mirror with a note. The note said 'Make a wish and it will come true, but-' or something like that. So I wished to come to this world, which is an anime where I'm from, but two hands dragged me into the mirror. I saw Izzy she twisted my ankle, I limped into the forest, fell asleep near a box of tomatoes, and you know the rest."

"What is the name of this anime," Japan asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Hetalia: Axis Powers," Hanna responded weakly. "Man that was a really long run on sentence, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to-" She fell asleep mid-sentence. Germany sighed as he readjusted her to be more comfortable. She slept so peacefully, it amazed me after all she's been through. Germany was about to get up and leave, but Hanna's hand weakly grabbed his arm. "Please don't leave big brother," She whimpered almost frightened of being alone. Germany sat down next to her as we all got ready for the night.

A/N: Hopefully I made not plot holes, or silly writing mistakes as forgetting a character's condition and such. Thanks for reading! Sorry for the gory-ish part, I'm a bit tired and that is what's on my mind. I know it doesn't make too much sense why the Allies are helping Hanna, but it's the fact Izzy came as a threat, or a common enemy, to the Axis and Allies. I hope that make a nano-bit of sense so yeah... Hopefully no one is OOC so far... Review constructive criticisms so I can improve this FanFic to be better.

[1]: Purple is my nickname


	7. Chapter 7:Kidnapped by the Allies!

I woke to see bandages loosely hanging off my arm and the Allies and Axis asleep on the ground around me. Looked at my arm to see shriveled black vines disappearing from my arm. I sighed in relief to see mirror shard scattered on the ground. I walked over to pick one to see what my reflection was, but instead I saw Izzy in the reflection. I gasped and dropped the shard on the ground once more. Some of the nations were awakening from their slumber. The first of the eight was Germany who was sleeping close to where I rested. "Is your arm still bleeding?" Germany asked approaching me examining my arm. I shook my head in response showing the bloodied arm with shriveled vines.

"I guess ve can end the temporary truce," Russia stated as a silent mutual agreement spread among the eight nations. "Ve vill kept the agreement until ve leave the island." We all nodded as the sun climbed higher.

"So how do we get off?" I asked itching my eyes from my allergies [1]. "I mean, we have no boat, so do we have a radio to contact people?" America's face broke into a grin as he held up a radio.

"Yes! It's finally my time to be the hero!" America yelled almost dropping the radio.

"At least put the radio down you git!" England said sternly taking the radio from America. "If you're not careful it's going to break!" England quickly directed the signal to a number of some sort. England began contacting the people on the other side of the radio.

"Ummm... Why did you have a radio?" I asked looking at England. Russia put a gloved hand on my head.

"Ve vere sent on a special mission," Russia replied giving me his famous Yandere smile. I let out an awkward laugh as England finished talking on the radio.

"They're sending a few ships, but there is one condition," England explained. "We're taking you four as prisoners."

"Wait! That not part of the deal!" Germany and I yelled at the same time.

"Don't worry, it'll take them a quite a bit of time so you have time to make your decision!" America exclaimed victoriously. I face-planted into the ground and screamed, but it was muffled.

"What the actual hell!" I yelled into the ground, but it sounded like Russia was covering my mouth again. Germany made me stand up and we followed the Allies to the beach. We sat there until the sun started to set, that's when we saw a boat in the horizon. Once the boat stopped, a few boats came to shore.

"Sorry we're late, we had to stop to get more supplies, we found an unknown island with quite a few locals," one of the guys said. "The locals helped us and pointed us here." My ears perked up, maybe that island is the country I represent.

"Ha ha! Thanks dude! We got the Axis here so we can take them captive or something," America said with a smile of victory. Germany sighed in defeat as he motioned for us to follow. He led us to one of the boats.

I stopped for a moment to think, 'Why is he giving up so easily?' My anger bubbled, I punched a nearby palm tree, my knuckle dripped blood, then I followed the rest of the Axis to the boat.

"Hanna! What happened to your hand!" Italy yelled more than asked. I shrugged ignoring the dull pain on my knuckles.

"Better a tree than a person," I replied shrugging. The Axis were confused by my statement, but I only chuckled a little. "It's not too bad!" My smile didn't reassure them. The little boat moved toward the larger boat.

"We're concerned for your werrbeing, Hanna-chan," Japan said looking in the distance. "Your arm was breeding horribry earrier, we want to make sure you don't die." I only laughed.

"Death isn't something we should fear, it is a natural occurrence for everyone and everything!" I smiled saying aloud the same words I tell myself. "Plus, what could possibly go wrong!" I exclaimed as we reached the larger boat. The smaller boat was lifted back onto the ship. The Axis soon were tied up and thrown in a cell. "Don't. Say. Anything." I tried to stand up, but my arms and legs were bound making it impossible.

"Are you arright Itary-san, Germany-san, Hanna-chan?" Japan asked sitting up. I nodded unable to see the other's reactions.

"I'm kinda stuck though," I replied with my head leaning on something.

"Ve! I can't get up!" I heard Italy under me. "Oh, hi Italy!" I said getting off of Italy going into the snail position on the cold metal.

"That better?" Italy sat up and nodded. "The floor is cold, I miss the simple times before the island." Italy talked to me about pasta and I sat (and snailed) in silence listening as Japan and Germany conversed. After a few hours we felt the boat stop. I heard footsteps on the metal floor, it was England.

"We're stopped at a small island," England said through the metal bars. "Right now we're getting island might be a future Allied Power." I managed to look up and see more than his shoes, yet I set my head down because my neck was killing me.

"Vhy are you telling us zhis?" Germany asked from his section of the cell.

"Just so you know what you might be up against." England turned and headed back up the stairs.

"Wow, such a gentleman," I stated sarcastically in the floor. "Least he could've done was sit me up. My neck is getting REALLY sore." It was true it felt as if someone decided to lay a match on my neck minus all of my hair burning with it.

"No he wasn't," Italy said with a confused tone.

"No, Italy, she vas being sarcastic," Germany replied in exasperation.

"What's that? Can I eat it!" Italy sounded very excited at his own mention of food.

"No, you can't eat it," I answered. "It's when you say something, but it's not true in a joking manner." Sadly, the topic was dropped and we went back to our silence. I soon passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

A/N: Wow that took way too long, sorry. Thanks for all your support, and stuff. I usually don't write, I draw most of the time so thank you for bearing with some of my spelling and grammar mistakes. Hanna's country was briefly mention this chapter, but it won't be mentioned much later.

[1]: I have allergies, deal with it.


End file.
